


Two Halves of the Same Moon

by Yleisnotonfire



Series: Sudden inspiration [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2019 ended with angst, Angst, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, i just love angst, save me from myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleisnotonfire/pseuds/Yleisnotonfire
Summary: Jihoon left.And Soonyoung is afraid that this time might be the definitive one.Why had he been so stupid and let him go?[EDITED]
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Sudden inspiration [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155314
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Two Halves of the Same Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelmalheiros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelmalheiros/gifts).



> Let's end this 2019 with angst in hopes that this 2020 will be filled with softness.
> 
> Edit:   
> Since the moment I posted this story, I couldn't help but be bothered by the thought that maybe I had posted this too soon, without giving it the attention and the care it deserved so it wouldn't be a shitty story.   
> So here it is, the edited version betaed by my lovely zels who even draw a masterpiece out of this random idea.

Jihoon left. 

And this time Soonyoung is sure he left for good. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung have been fighting a lot in the past few days. Even for the smallest things, they would throw a tantrum and, at this point, he should’ve seen this coming. 

Truth is it didn’t cross his mind that, the moment Jihoon stepped outside their house, it could be last time for them to fight. 

Soonyoung foolishly wanted to believe that this had been one of their usual fights, after which Jihoon only needed to go out for a long walk or to spend the night at his parents’ house to cool himself down. He then would come back home, ready to make up because they knew they couldn’t stay angry at each other for too long. 

However, days have gone by and Jihoon hasn’t come back yet. 

That’s when the realisation hit Soonyoung. He fucked up big time and he doesn’t know if he will have the chance to try and make it up to Jihoon.

  
  


╰☆☆ Two Halves of the Same Moon ☆☆╮

  
  
  


Jihoon and Soonyoung’s story started at their workplace. It’s there where the magic happened. 

If you ask Soonyoung, he’ll answer that he clearly remembers that encounter, he could swear that it had happened just the day before and not almost a year ago. 

He was on his second year of working for an important clerk office in Seoul when Jihoon walked in the company for the first time: he was holding a box with his belongings in his hands, sporting a strong and determined gaze in his eyes as he was ready for his first day in the new office. 

The moment he laid his eyes upon the newcomer, Soonyoung was immediately drawn by him, by how he looked so confident and not a tad bit nervous about being in a new environment, surrounded by people he had never met before and with whom he was going to be stuck every day. 

Soonyoung recalls how, on his very first day, he looked the exact opposite: a bundle of nerves since the moment he opened the office’s door and locked gaze with one of the other employees, who apparently turned out to be one of his friends from university. That visibly made it easier for Soonyoung not to pathetically faint on the floor. 

However, despite his intimidating aura, Jihoon was pretty cut. Black hair was falling on his eyes; his cheeks were flushed red, probably because of how hot it was inside the room; his lips stretched in a tight smile, it was clear that he sported it only as courtesy but two dimples framed it, making him look too cute to handle. 

It took just one moment to Soonyoung to be sure that, yes, the black-haired man was going to steal his heart, making him fall before he could even notice it. 

After his introduction to the rest of the team, Jihoon walked to his assigned desk, the one close to Soonyoung’s, and positioned all of his things on it. The other tried so hard not getting caught as he watched the man taking out of the box a cat-shaped pen holder, some files, colourful post-its and finally a photo which showed a younger version of Jihoon smiling and hugging another boy who sported the same fond smile while looking at him. 

Of course, Soonyoung, being the best at jumping to conclusions, had assumed that the man in the picture was Jihoon’s boyfriend. 

When the blond-haired man told about this to his colleagues in the break room, Wonwoo, who is also Soonyoung’s best friend, told him his assumption may be wrong. However, Soonyoung was so sure of himself that he ended up making a bet with his friend. 

_“If I’m right, you’re going to be my slave for two weeks, buying me coffee in the morning and copying files for me whenever I need it,”_ Soonyoung had said to which Wonwoo answered, _“Then if I win, you’re going to ask Jihoon out for a coffee ‘date’ so you can get to know him better. Don’t even think to back out or I won’t hesitate in telling the whole office about that time you were naked in your living room and opened the curtains only to find the cleaning worker right outside your window.”_ Soonyoung paled at the memory of what happened that day and knew that this wasn’t an empty threat. Wonwoo would’ve really told the whole embarrassing story to the entire company if he dared to bail out. 

And that’s how, a couple of days later, Soonyoung found himself sitting in a cafe with Jihoon, both sipping on a hot americano, both chasing the warmth of the cup since they had been walking in the cold to get there from their office. 

Apparently, to Soonyoung’s dismay, Wonwoo was right. 

The boy in the picture was Seungcheol, Jihoon’s senior at university and his best friend. Jihoon told him that the guy was like a real brother to him, that he was really thankful to have found a friend like him since Seungcheol seemed to be the only one who could put up with his attitude during the long and tough years of college. 

Soonyoung, at the mention of the story, had felt a weird pang at his heart. When Soonyoung watched Jihoon’s smile softening as he averted his gaze for a moment, looking somewhere outside the window with eyes holding a precious secret, which Jihoon wasn’t going to tell him anytime soon. Soonyoung decided he wasn’t going to pry but he still set as his goal to find out the reason for that smile. 

To Soonyoung’s surprise, he got along pretty well with Jihoon. 

His actions, which usually had Wonwoo facepalming, made Jihoon crack a smile or burst in full laughter and Soonyoung found himself falling at that sound gently tickling his ears; at the way the other’s eyes closed into crescents moons, wrinkles appearing at their far end; cheeks flushed red from laughing too much. 

That evening, because of all the little things Jihoon did, Soonyoung found his heart running so fast, sure it could’ve run away from his chest at any moment and easily round the whole world. It could probably reach the sky too if he stayed a while longer with Jihoon. 

Days passed and the two spent more and more time together, the blonde annoying the other man at every chance he got and the Jihoon pretending to be annoyed but secretly enjoying the attention. 

With every word, smile, joke and look, Soonyoung found himself falling deeper for Jihoon. 

Soon, the simple crush on the junior got to the point he set a new goal for himself: making the man his. 

He was so set on his goal that, one morning, he barged inside the office with flowers in his hands, knelt in front of Jihoon and told him, _“I know it may be too soon, but I couldn’t wait nor try to hide what I feel. I wanted to tell you I like you and that, from this very moment, I’ll try to win your heart and make you mine. Be ready to get swoon by the_ Kwon charm _.”_

After shoving the flowers in the arms of a confused Jihoon, he got up and bolted away. Luckily for him, he was going to be in court all day long, so he wouldn’t be dying of embarrassment inside the office. However, when Soonyoung was about to step in the elevator, he felt a hand grabbing his arm. He turned around and found Jihoon intensely looking at him as he said, _“I will look forward to it.”_ He then tiptoed to leave a kiss on his cheek and ran back inside, leaving Soonyoung with his mouth hanging open and heart bursting in happiness in the middle of the hallway for at least five minutes. 

Soonyoung not only was sure that he will be late, but also that Jihoon’s cuteness was going to be the death of his. 

To the great delight of Wonwoo, it didn’t take long for the two to actually start dating. 

From then, whenever they were free from huge cases or boring paperwork, they would go out on dates: it could’ve been a dinner in a fancy restaurant or a quick meal in a nearby fast food; if it was a sunny day they could be seen riding their bikes around the city or playing like children inside a playground, while on rainy days they usually were at Soonyoung’s place to watch movies while cuddling under a fuzzy warm blanket. 

The latter were the nights they liked the most. 

They would lay on the sofa-bed, Soonyoung’s arms loosely wrapped around Jihoon’s middle as the latter sat in between his legs, head placed on his chest, hearts beating in unison. At some point of the night, they would get lost in each other in between their kisses, as their hands softly caressed their skin, stopping only to catch their breaths and laugh because, yet again, they completely forgot about the movie. It wasn’t their fault though that they were so addicted to the other’s lips to the point that once they started kissing, nothing else mattered. They were too drunk in their love to care about the rest. 

Months later, Soonyoung was ready to take the next step. 

The certainty about this being the right time to do so stroke him on one random morning.

He had woken up to his Jihoonie being still sound asleep in his arms and, in order not to wake him up, he stood there watching how his bare chest rose and fell, how his eyelashes brushed against his cheeks and how is pupils slowly moved under his closed eyelids as he was probably dreaming. Soonyoung watched how the small particles, that could be seen in the sunlight coming from the window behind him, softly danced around Jihoon as if not to wake him up. 

At that moment, Soonyoung’s heart felt so full and content that he wanted to make sure he could see Jihoon next to him every day, for the rest of his life if the gods above allowed that. He understood he didn’t want nor needed anyone else because Jihoon was all he could ask for, all he needed to be truly happy. 

He was determined to talk to Jihoon that night, ask him to move in and live together, eventually making their relationship official later on. 

But that day, Soonyoung learned that things don’t always turn out as you wish. 

When he walked inside the office, he found Jihoon in the middle of the room with their boss and colleagues around him, clapping and shouting. Jihoon’s eyes met Soonyoung’s and his smile faltered a bit. Their boss followed the junior’s gaze and when his eyes landed on Soonyoung, he took big strides to reach the man still standing at the door only to lead him to Jihoon. 

When he asked why they were all congratulating Jihoon, he found out that his boyfriend got promoted and transferred to Busan. 

Soonyoung’s heart broke at the news but he couldn’t let it show, not when he knew how much Jihoon worked for this promotion. With a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, he hugged Jihoon tight and told him how proud he was, how he was sure that one day his hard work would’ve paid him off. 

Jihoon clutched his lover’s jacket in his hands as they hugged, knowing what all of this meant. 

With their jobs and the distance, it would’ve been impossible to keep their relationship. They wouldn’t have the time to be physically together and this would’ve only ended up hurting them.

Jihoon didn’t know how but he found the courage to tell Soonyoung this on that very night.

They were laying in the darkness of the night so Soonyoung couldn’t see his eyes brimming with tears. 

Truth to be told, Soonyoung was a bit disappointed after the talk. To him, it looked as if Jihoon wanted to give up on them, on the strong relationship they had built up until that moment. Giving it some thought, though, he realised that the younger was only baring his fears. 

Jihoon was afraid that Soonyoung would grow tired of him and find someone else to love. 

The elder took him in his arms, held him tight as he said, _“Making things work is going to be difficult, I can’t deny that, but it’s not impossible.”_

They were going to find a way to make it work and if it won’t, at least they tried and won’t regret having to let it go. Jihoon was a bit unsure but still decided to trust Soonyoung, knowing that he will really do anything he can for this relationship. Don’t get Jihoon wrong, it’s not like he would do nothing for them but, between the two, Soonyoung was the most stubborn one and no one could win against him in that field. 

The day Jihoon was going to Busan, Soonyoung insisted on taking a day off from work and drive him to the airport. 

Before the smaller could board his flight, they hugged one last time and it was then that Soonyoung whispered to Jihoon, _“Every time I’ll look up at the sky and see the moon I will be reminded of you.”_

_“Why the moon and not the sun? Am I not that bright for you?”_

Soonyoung chuckled before shaking his head and say _“You’re the moon because just like a crescent moon, it took me time to see the full, beautiful you. But it was worth the wait. Just like the moon, when you’re not there, the sky just feels empty.”_ He then took something out of his pocket and put it around Jihoon’s neck. The latter inspected the necklace and saw that there was a half-moon pendant with an  _ S _ on it. _“As you once said, I’m your half and since you’re my moon, I’m the half of your full moon.”_ Soonyoung fished something from the inside of his turtleneck. He then revealed the same silver chain with the other half of the moon and a  _ J _ on it. _“So when we’re together, we will be a full moon again.”_

When Soonyoung brought the two halves next to each other to form the full moon, Jihoon started crying, not knowing what he did in his past life to deserve such a great man by his side. With tears streaming down his face, he jumped to kiss Soonyoung like he never did before, with all the love he could never put into words and with the promise they will soon be together again. 

A month had passed since Jihoon came to Busan and he hadn’t seen Soonyoung at all. His anxiety skyrocketed as his fear of losing Soonyoung slowly came true and he couldn’t do anything about it. Deep down in his heart, he knew that sooner or later the other would’ve grown tired of him. It was only a matter of time and it had ultimately happened. 

He thought he had finally found the one for him but truth was that he had been left alone, again. Soonyoung turned out to be just like all the other men who broke his heart.

Jihoon was getting ready for a night of drinking alone when his doorbell suddenly rang.   
He wasn’t expecting anyone to come to his house but still went to the door. 

Needless to say that he immediately burst in tears when he saw Soonyoung standing outside, arms open and ready to welcome his boyfriend in them, finally. Jihoon didn’t hesitate one second before he threw himself against Soonyoung’s chest and cried as the other kissed the top of his head and rubbed circles on his back. _“I’ve missed you so much,”_ Soonyoung said with a broken voice as he was trying not to cry. 

Jihoon looked up to find Soonyoung with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. The now brown-haired man patted his head and smiled, tears finally falling. At that, Jihoon grabbed him by the collar and, while kissing him, dragged themselves inside the house. 

That night, when they stopped crying, they became one in body and soul. 

Jihoon found out only the day after that Soonyoung hadn’t come to visit him. He came to stay.

Apparently, Soonyoung had annoyed their boss to transfer him to Busan to the point their chief compiled just so that he could live in peace without his employee giving him a headache every single day he came to work. Jihoon wasn’t even surprised because he knew annoying-Soonyoung better than anyone else. 

When Soonyoung walked for the first time inside the office in Busan, he didn’t expect to meet Seungcheol, Jihoon’s senior from his university. The man was now even more handsome than in the picture he saw on Jihoon’s desk back in Seoul. Something stirred inside of him as he remembered the way Jihoon used to smile because of that picture, because of that man. 

Soonyoung found out that Seungcheol had been working for quite some time in this company and he was the one who convinced their chief to transfer Jihoon in Busan. This way, the male could be close to home and close to his best friend. He also said that he felt guilty when he learnt that, because of his actions, Jihoon was leaving his boyfriend behind. 

_“I swear, I didn’t know Jihoon was seeing someone,”_ Seungcheol said. And those words were the reason why a huge fight broke between the two lovers when they got back home. Why did Jihoon never tell Seungcheol that they were together? Was he planning to be with him only during his short stay in Seoul and then run back together to his real lover in Busan? Was that why he told Soonyoung that it was impossible to keep their relationship once he was gone away? 

Jihoon tried to explain to him that he didn’t tell Seungcheol because he’s not used to talking about his love life with his hyung, but Soonyoung was having none of it. He kept throwing accusations to the younger until the latter, hurt, walked away, slamming the door on his way out. 

Jihoon didn’t come back the night and Soonyoung was dead-worried since he didn’t even reply to any of his texts. Luckily, the morning after Jihoon was inside the office and Soonyoung ran to him, apologising for his shitty behaviour. He should’ve stayed calm and trusted Jihoon’s words. Jihoon, however, accepted the apology only when Soonyoung promised him that he’ll try to get along with Seungcheol. Of course, the man accepted for the sake of their relationship but he already knew he could’ve never become friends with that man. 

To Soonyoung’s dismay, his hunch was right. 

Months passed and he still couldn’t stand the way Seungcheol talked to Jihoon, the way he slid his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, the way he would wipe Jihoon’s lips with his thumb when they were eating together. At some point, Soonyoung was sure Seungcheol was doing this on purpose, to rile him up. But even if he knew, Soonyoung couldn’t pretend not to see and stay calm. He was way too scared that Jihoon could fall for him once again and leave him. 

Yes, because Jihoon once admitted that he was in love with his hyung back in university but never confessed as he was scared of being rejected. He reassured Soonyoung that the feelings were long gone but Soonyoung still was afraid that his love might come back, taking his moon away from him. This way, he would be left with nothing but a sad and empty night sky. 

Because of Soonyoung’s fears, he and Jihoon ended up fighting more every day.    
Their fights had always the same outcome: Jihoon going away for the night and then come back the day after in the office or to their house, not talking to Soonyoung until the latter apologised for being an asshole. 

The last time they fought was right after Christmas. 

They were at Seungcheol’s house and they had quite a lot to drink with their friends and colleagues. That’s when Seungcheol, drunk, tried to kiss Jihoon. 

Soonyoung, in a fit of rage, got up and punched Seungcheol in the face. He then grabbed Jihoon and left, not caring about the man on the floor or all the people staring at him with their mouths hanging open. 

The moment they set foot inside their house, Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung and told him he had no rights to punch Seungcheol. 

Word after word, they were now shouting at each other, yelling words they knew could hurt the other and leave deep scars on their hearts. 

That night too, Jihoon took his things with him and left. 

Soonyoung didn’t even bother going after him since he was used to this going away and coming back. 

However, one, two days after the fight Jihoon hadn’t come back. Soonyoung wasn’t eating, too worried about Jihoon not answering his texts or calls to bother about getting food. 

Three days. Soonyoung even stopped sleeping, nightmares haunting his nights to the point he was afraid of closing his eyes for more than ten minutes. 

Four days. He grabbed his phone and finally called Jihoon’s parents. He was a bit relieved to hear that the boy was with them but the problem was that he didn’t want to talk to anyone.

Soonyoung’s heart broke into pieces at that. He didn’t know what else to do and, suddenly, drinking seemed the only way that could help mend his broken soul. 

The number of beers he drank became higher and higher as the days passed. 

It was the last day of the year when Soonyoung was still alone inside of their apartment. He could’ve gone back to Seoul, spend this New Year’s Eve with his friends or his family but he stayed there, foolishly hoping for his love to come back. 

He took yet another beer from their fridge and went on the balcony. 

It was freezing cold outside but the feeling of his skin slowly turning ice-like didn’t bother him at all as, on the inside, he was even colder than this winter weather. 

From the sea in front of him, his eyes slowly went up to the sky which was just another blue sea. 

Because of the city lights, it was impossible to see his beloved stars so he had to settle for the fireworks going up high and exploding in colourful galaxies, painting the dark ocean of the night. 

Thankfully, the moon was there, shining brightly upon him. It made him feel less lonely knowing that at least she was watching over him. Soonyoung stared at her for hours, numb to the rest of the world. He came back to reality when he could suddenly smell the sea. 

He wasn’t sure if it was because the scent was lingering in the light breeze blowing or if it was the scent of the cheap beer he was sipping mixed to the saltiness of the tears he was shedding for Jihoon. 

Soonyoung felt so weak that he could only stay like that, crying the whole night while looking at the moon reflected on the sea’s rippled surface, praying for Jihoon to come and put an end to his misery. 

What he didn’t know was that, on the other side of the city, Jihoon was inside his rather-small room and he too was looking at the moon.    
Since the moment he had come here, he had pushed his bed close to the window so he could look at his dear companion the whole night. 

Not a night had passed without him staring at the moon, pendant held tightly in his fist, as he thought about how much he had fucked up with Soonyoung, how he had always seen things from his own point of view and never tried to put himself in Soonyoung’s shoes. He thought about all the hurtful words he spat at his lover, words that he didn’t mean but still said because he knew they could scar the other. 

He knew he was wrong, that he needed to apologise for them to be together again but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. What if Soonyoung, too hurt, would push him away? What if they would’ve shouted at each other as soon as he walked inside their house? What if this was maybe a sign? 

A sign that they were better off without each other, that he was right in the beginning saying that this would’ve only hurt them more than breaking up. That he wasn’t worth the shot, the risk Soonyoung took. 

Jihoon thought the whole night about what to do, about how to mend two cracked hearts. 

Maybe he’ll break up with Soonyoung the morning after, but as of now, Jihoon was still holding onto the necklace, whispering to the moon in hopes his love would reach Soonyoung. 

_“Thank you for the dream you made me live, I love you with all of me.”_ He sighed and looked one last time at the moon before she could disappear. _“You’ll always be the other half of my full moon.”_

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the last work of the year!  
> I want to thank my friend zel (@zelmalheiros on twitter) for the fantastic artwork she made for the story!  
> You can check it out [**here**](https://twitter.com/Yleisnotonfire1/status/1212035598124498945?s=20)  
>  It was a lighter kind of angst compared to the one we're all used to when it comes to me and I hope you enjoyed it! I'll see you next year!!  
> Again, HAPPY NEW YEAR AND LET'S THANKS SEVENTEEN AND MAMAMOO FOR LETTING US START THIS DECADE IN THE BEST WAY POSSIBLE!


End file.
